The children God Abandon ( Indonesian version)
by thegirlnooneunderstood
Summary: 6 broken souls mencari hope terakhir mereka dan menemukan hero sejati mereka saya berharap ini cerita bisa di terima semua orang dan bisa kagum please review


Hai minna sebelum nya aku perkenal kan diriku nama saya windy-desu ^^ ini fic terbagi 6 cerita yang tidak berhubungan , ini fic mencerita kan 6 orang , salah satu nya aku dan temen ku .

Welcome to My dark and twisted mind

Chapter 1 "Charlene Part 1 "

Teriakan itu makin kuat memekak kan telinga ku ,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini semua , aku ingin hilang tanpa jejak dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukan ku , Dengan begini semua orang menjadi lebih senang tanpa ku

Orang orang membenciku ... mereka bilang aku ini bad omen

Kalian tahu kan film the omen 666? itu loh film yang tentang bocah ingusan yang bunuh orang sesuka hati nya aja

omen arti nya pertanda

aku sih percaya kalau aku ini emang evil

kenapa? karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang jahat di diriku

Sebelum aku menceritakan nya

Aku mau menceritakan inti dari cerita ku ini

Mama ku mebentak ke aku dengan kata kata kasar yang biasa di ulang

Sakit kali rasa nya

Aku tidak tau mau ke mana lagi

di sekolah aku dibully , dikucilkan , dipermalu in

di rumah aku di bentak bentak

Emang aku pantas untuk mendapat kan nya

Aku ini Hanya perusak dan penghancur

Aku sangat benci diriku yang hina ini

aku tau aku harus nya bersyukur bahwa tuhan masih bisa mengasih ku beberapa hal baik

Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi

Rasa nya mau meledak

Banyak orang menanya kan gimana feeling aku saat ini

aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya kepada orang lain apalagi dalam curhat

itu sangat susah

kalian tau quote yang ini ga " the hardest part is to explain "

itulah yang kurasakan

Aku tidak tau harus menceritakan nya ke siapa

Suatu hari aku sedang nonkrong di facebook

ya aku hanya punya teman di facebook dan di bbm

sahabat sahabat ku di sekolah pergi meninggal kan aku

untunglah sahabat sahabat ku di bbm dan di facebook masih mau menjadi sahabat ku

I love them , i'm so thankful to have them

Tiba tiba saja ada seorang cowok bernama Raven( Nama asli di samar kan )

Dia menyapa ku "hai "

aku membalas nya dengan lembut

aku melihat profile nya

dan sangat terkejut bahwa dia juga self harm seperti aku

YA ya aku tau jangan buruk sangka dulu

Aku self harm bukan untuk nyari perhatian atau attention kok

Self harm mebantu ku utnuk sembuh

I found relief in self harm

pasti di otak kalian pasti berpikir aku ini anak emo

eh asal kalian tahu ya enggak semua anak emo yang self harm

mereka self harm bukan karena mereka emo atau apa

itu karena membantu mereka melepas kan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang mereka simpan

yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi

dari pada nanti berakibat fatal kan kalau ada yang tewas

aku menanya kan hal itu kepada nya

ia menjawab ya aku self harm juga

Rasa kepercayaan ku ke dia pun makin besar

Lama kelamaan aku memercayai in nya aku mencerita kan semua nya ke dia dan begitu pun juga dengan dia

Kami sudah seperti sahabat

oh ya raven dan aku tinggal di negara yang berbeda dan dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari aku

Akhir nya 2 tahun berlalu

Raven mengajak ku untuk menjadi couple

aku menerima nya dengan senang hati

di saat itu lah pertama kali nya aku bisa tersenyum

sudah lama aku tidak mendapat kan senyuman dan kebahagiaan

tapi kawan kawan ku menanya tentang nya

bukan nya aku ga mau

tetapi aku takut dia di ejek

Aku terpaksa memutus kan raven

Saat itu aku menangis sekuat kuat nya

Aku tau raven marah soal nya dia bilang " it okay i have already find a new one"

Kata kata itu menikam ku dengan keras

Air mengalir di pipi ku

Aku tau dia berbohong

aku tau dia menyimpan kesedihan nya

Beberapa bulan sudah terlewat kan

Aku bertemu seorang cowok bernama Keiro ( Nama asli di samar kan)

Keiro dan aku pernah bertemu dulu waktu aku sd kelas 6 dan dia 1 smp

Sekarang kami sudah besar

aku bukan anak sd lagi aku sudah smp

awal nya dari pertama dia udah suka sama aku

cuma dulu aku ga dikasih pacaran ama ortu

Yah sekarang dia dan aku sudah menjadi couple

lama kelamaan my love for him grows

Dia cowok yang sangat baik

aku menyayangi nya

i love him so much

aku sangat takut kehilangan dia

yah saat kami udah 2 bulan kami pernah putus cuma balik an lagi

saat putus itu aku berusaha untuk tegar

aku tidak menetes kan air mata satu pun

aku menyimpan nya dalam hati walaupun itu lebih sakit dari pada nangis

Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away  
Tapi kami sudah balik an

Aku tersenyum bahagia aku ga bakalan mau berpisah lagi dengan nya

Tapi ... pertengkar an hebat antara mama ku dan aku terjadi

aku sudah tidak tahan lagi

Tau tau nya aku sudah di rumah sakit

rupanya aku berusaha untuk suicide dan ketauan oleh mama ku

saat aku bangun aku malah di bentak bukan nya di tenang in

di comfort in

malah di bentak

aku ga tahan lagi dan mencabut kabel infus dan lari keluar

aku tidak peduli bahwa tangan bekas sayatan untuk suicide tadi jahitan nya kebuka darah meluncur ke lantai

Tapi aku tetap ga peduli

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit itu

aku berlari jauh

sampai tempat tujuan ku tercapai

yaitu "child adoption centre"

aku masuk ke situ

ibu penjaga panti asuhan itu menghampiri ku " kamu siapa?"

dia kelihatan ramah aku membalas " please bisa kah aku tinggal disini"

Dia melihat pergelangan tangan ku yang di balut dan penuh darah " ya ampun ayo masuk "

aku pun masuk

dia berkata " boleh tapi kamu harus di data dulu"  
aku mengangguk iya

Nama : Charlene

Umur : 13

Penyebab : Dia kabur dari rumah

Status: belum ada yang meng adopsi

3 bulan berlalu aku tidak melakukan apa aku hanya duduk diam dan menatap dinding

anak anak lain udah banyak di adopsi

Suatu saat aku mendengar bahwa penjaga panti sedang ngomong dengan orang yang mau meng adopsi salah satu dari kami

Aku yakin pasti aku ga bakalan di pilih

Tetapi betapa terkejut nya aku bahwa mereka masuk ke kamar ku

aku terdiam

penjaga panti itu berkata " halo charlene-chan mereka ini mau mengadopsi mu"

Aku terdiam dan terkejut aku tidak menjawab nya

Aku melihat seorang gadis kurasa dia berumur 20 an hmm aneh dia kan terlalu muda untuk menjadi mama ku

dan seorang pria uang keliatan nya 20 an juga

aku merasa aku seperti mengenal mereka

mereka tersenyum ke aku

Aku hanya diam

" halo charlene-chan mau kah kamu jadi anak kami" kata si gadis itu

aku mengangguk ia dengan pelan

si gadis itu tersenyum besar dan begitu juga si cowsok itu mereka langsung memeluk ku erat

aneh nya aku meras kehangatan yang sangat dalam

Air mata ku mengalir di pipi ku

aku memeluk mereka balik

setelah berpelukkan mereka memperkenal kan diri mereka

si cewek itu rupa nya bernama rea dan umur nya 21

dan si cowok 20 tahun

mereka nikah muda

aku siap siap packing barang barang yang mau dibawa

sebelum aku pergi aku memeluk erat penjaga panti yang sudah banyak baik dan sahabat ku di panti Sierra

saat aku sampe di rumah mereka

Sampai sini dulu ya capek hehe

see u soon


End file.
